


Falling

by inherownwords



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Reader-Insert, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inherownwords/pseuds/inherownwords
Summary: With Tyler's help, Jamie plans the perfect first Valentines Day date for you.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Falling

You’ve just finished eating lunch when you hear a pounding on the apartment door and you freeze. You’re not expecting anyone over, but you live alone in a big city, and even though Dallas has never felt particularly dangerous to you, it’s still not a good idea to open the door to strangers.

But when you hear “Hey, open up! It’s me!” in Tyler’s unmistakable voice, you relax. You know the Stars have the day off today, but you hadn’t heard from Tyler or Jamie for a few days and don’t remember making any plans to hang out with them today. Still, you make your way to the door, but don’t open it.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I know a ‘Me’.” You shout through the door. “I think you have the wrong apartment.” You hear Tyler’s giggle through the door.

“Oh, you’re so funny.” he responds sarcastically. “You’re too young for dad jokes.” You swing the door open with a grin on your face and Tyler immediately pulls you in for a hug.

“Did we have plans I forgot about?” You ask him when he pulls away. His smile seems to widen.

“Nope! I’m surprising you.” He teases. “I’m taking you shopping.” You let him in the apartment, but look at him, confused. You guys hang out sometimes, but you didn’t think you were at the level of going shopping together. “Hey, it’s almost Valentines day and I don’t have a valentine. Consider it like Gal-entines Day. Except I’m not a girl. Bro-entines Day?”

“Please never say that again.” You beg him. You’re just glad this doesn’t seem to be a romantic thing. The majority of Dallas would probably pay to get a piece of Tyler Seguin, but you’ve always been more interested in Jamie. He’s just so… _big_. Tall and broad shouldered and somehow as gentle and sweet as a guy can be. Especially for a hockey player. You don’t even bother being disappointed that he’s not here with Tyler. Jamie’s so far out of your league that you might as well be playing peewee while he’s in the NHL.

“Whatever, just get your stuff.” Tyler starts herding you further into the apartment. You roll your eyes but go to grab your phone, wallet, and keys before meeting him back at the front door.

“Why shopping?” You ask as you make your way out of the apartment and to his fancy new Ford GT. You drool a little bit knowing you’re going to get to ride in it. “You could’ve taken me to a nice restaurant, or… given me glass seat tickets.” You tease.

“You literally have access to tickets all season long, dummy.” he shoots back.

“Not glass seats!” you argue, hoping he knows you’re not serious. You do appreciate that they gave you what basically amounts to a season ticket. And if you let him know ahead of time, they’ll even give you an extra ticket to bring a friend.

“You get to hang out with the players pretty much any time you want, why do you need glass seats?”

“I’m there for the hockey, Seggy, not for you.”

“Ouch!” he takes a hand off the wheel to clutch his chest dramatically. “And here I was thinking that you were in this for us. At least,” he looks over at you slyly “for Jamie.”

“Keep your eyes on the road!” You scold him, feeling your face getting hot and knowing an ugly flush was creeping up your cheeks. You had never mentioned your crush on Jamie but it was probably pretty obvious. Every time he smiled at you, you forgot how to speak. Tyler laughs as he parks the car in a pretty up-scale strip mall. “You know I’m not going to be able to afford anything here.” You tell him. You’re not embarrassed about it. You have a good job that keeps you comfortable; you don’t typically seek out high-scale stuff.

“It’s my treat today,” he says as he gets out of the car. You don’t bother arguing with him. If he tried to make this a habit, you would shut it down, but he’s offering and there’s no harm in taking advantage of a rare opportunity to be spoiled by a rich guy.

“So where are we going?” You ask.

“Wherever you want!” He grins at you and gestures around.

You spend the next couple of hours going from shop to shop, picking out random articles of clothing or decorations for your house. You get stopped a couple times by people who recognize Tyler, and you laugh as you take pictures for them, wondering how long it’s going to take for the “Tyler’s new girlfriend” rumors to circulate.

For some reason Tyler insists that you get a new dress- a fancy one- and new shoes. He even takes you to a jeweler and insists on a matching necklace and earrings. You start getting suspicious, but he only smiles at you when you ask what’s going on. Finally, when it’s getting close to dinner time, Tyler ushers you back to the car.

“So I have a surprise for you,” he announces when you’re in the car heading back to your apartment. “I’m going to drop you off at your apartment and you need to change into the dress and stuff that we bought and then head over to Jamie’s.” You feel your heart skip a beat but you look at him skeptically.

“Why?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise!” he grins back. “Just do it. I promise it’s a good surprise.” He pulls up at your apartment and helps you carry your bags inside before grabbing you by your shoulders.

“Go to Jamie’s, okay?” he asks you seriously. You pause, wondering why he’s so adamant about this, but you nod and agree. Once he’s gone, you pull out your phone and text Jamie.

 _Hey, Tyler said I’m supposed to head to yours?_ You send, just in case this is a joke or something. You don’t have to wait long for his response.

_Yeah! Whenever you’re ready_

_Give me an hour?_ You respond, thinking you can take some time to do your hair.

 _Of course_ , he says, and you set to work.

45 minutes later, your hair is done and you’re wearing your brand new dress and heels. You have to admit you feel really good about yourself. You don’t typically treat yourself like this, or have an occasion to dress up. You take one last look at yourself in the mirror before you decide you’re ready to leave, and you head to Jamie’s.

You don’t know what you were expecting when you pull up in front of Jamie’s house- maybe a party?- but no one else is there. You walk up to the front door with your heart racing and ring the doorbell.

When Jamie opens the door your heart _stops_. He’s standing there wearing a full suit that pulls perfectly across his shoulders, his hair is styled but thankfully not slicked back, and he’s holding… a bouquet of red roses. You feel your jaw drop as he smiles at you shyly. Your first thought is that you’ve interrupted his date. But then you remember that you texted him and he told you to come over. So the flowers are… for you? That’s confirmed when he awkwardly holds them out to you.

“Jamie?” You whisper as you take the roses.

“Come in?” he asks, stepping aside. You follow as if in a daze. “Can I take your coat?” You wordlessly turn and he helps you remove your coat. While he puts it in the coat closet, you take a second to take a deep breath and calm your nerves. This looks remarkably like a date. This is the last thing you were prepared for today. “You look fantastic,” he tells you and you feel yourself flush.

“You do, too,” you say, feeling inadequate. “Is this…” you start to ask, but stop, afraid you’re about to make a fool of yourself.

“A date,” he says, smiling. “If you want it to be. If not, then it’s just dinner with a friend.”

“Bro-entines day?” You snort, and he shoots you a confused look. “Tyler.” You explain, shaking your head. He nods in understanding and puts a hand on the small of your back, gently urging you toward the kitchen. At the dining room table, a delicious-looking dinner is set up, complete with rose petals and candles covering the table. You turn to look at him, eyebrow raised.

“I may have had some hopes about the date thing,” he flushes. You duck your head, smiling, feeling so light you could float off the floor.

“Yeah, that's… I’d like it to be a date, too.” You see him relax slightly as he pulls out a chair for you. He takes the roses from your hand and sets them in a vase nearby.

“You’re remarkably well-prepared for this.” You tease him. You didn’t think a hockey player could be this romantic.

“I may have had some help.” he admits, making you grin even more. “Tyler was tasked with taking you out today, but some of the guys’ wives gave me some tips and helped me with the food.” You’re hopelessly endeared that he’s admitting to the help and you smile down at the plate.

“It looks delicious,” you say, picking up a fork. You both eat in silence for a few awkward moments until you start giggling. “I’m sorry, this is just a little surreal for me. I’ve had a huge crush on you since basically the moment I met you.”

“I was hoping that was true.” Jamie says, laughing. “I thought you might, but I was too afraid to just ask you on a date. But Tyler convinced me that Valentines Day was the perfect day to do it, and that if it didn’t work I could claim it was just a friends thing.”

“Tyler’s a good friend.” you respond and he laughs. “But… why me?” you can’t help but ask. Jamie’ could have his pick of women. Models, even. But he’s here with you- some girl he met in some bar. A girl who actually cares about the sport he plays, which is something that a lot of professional athletes avoid.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Jamie shrugs. “Inside and out. You like hockey but you’re not constantly telling me what I could do better.” He grins at you. “My friends love you and you’re really fun to be around. You’re a dog person, which shows you have good judgement.” You laugh. “I know we’re friends, but we haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together. I’d like to get to know you better. Date you.” He shrugs again. “My schedule’s pretty crazy, but I’d like to see where this goes.” Your heart is racing and you bite your bottom lip.

“Yeah, that’s- amazing. I’d love that.” You stumble over your words, but he doesn’t seem to care. He beams at you, looking absolutely thrilled. You make some- admittedly awkward- small talk through the rest of dinner, but both of you are so happy that you can’t stop smiling at each other giddily. Once you’re finished eating, you start to get nervous. Is he expecting sex? You’re not sure you’re ready to have sex with him yet. Eventually, he stands up and starts clearing the dishes from the table. When he comes back, he reaches for your shaking hand and you stand.

“I know you have to get up early for work in the morning, so I don’t want to keep you too late,” he says. You follow him as he walks to the front door. He hands you the roses again and goes to get your coat, helping you put it on before taking your hand and walking you to your car. He stops you before you can get in, making sure he’s holding eye contact before he continues. “I also don’t want to end tonight in sex because I want you to know I’m in this for more than your body.” You suddenly relax and you’re so relieved that you don’t stop yourself from taking a step forward. You tilt your face up toward him.

“But a kiss goodnight?” You ask with a smile. He smiles back down at you and reaches up to cup your cheek. The kiss is perfectly chase- a perfect kiss to end a perfect first date.


End file.
